


Stop Draggin' My Heart Around (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We never seem to get a break, do we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Draggin' My Heart Around (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Made as a Festivids treat for [](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/profile)[**fan_eunice**](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/)! I adore you. And thanks to [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/)**absolutedestiny** for helping me play "Pin the Festivid Source on the Vidsong." :)

**Song:** "Stop Draggin' My Heart Around" by Sharon Van Etten  & Shearwater  
 **Source:** Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark

_"We never seem to get a break, do we?"_ Marion Ravenwood and Indiana Jones.

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/stopdraggin.mp4) [mp4, watch with VLC player]  
 **OR watch streaming version:**

**Notes:** Made as a Festivids treat for [](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/profile)[**fan_eunice**](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/)! I adore you. And thanks to [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) for helping me play "Pin the Festivid Source on the Vidsong." :)


End file.
